This application claims the priority of German patent document 201 13 496.9, filed Aug. 14, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a suction system for an internal-combustion engine.
The reduction of noise emissions of highly developed internal-combustion engines is a high-priority task in which components, such as the suction system, the air filters, or the like have special significance. The high gas dynamics within the suction system are such that high flow velocities are generated. At various radii and transitions in the suction system, this leads to flow perturbations, which excite the air volume in a broad range of frequencies, resulting in a corresponding generation of noise.
German Patent Document DE 198 27 410 A1 describes an intake port of an internal-combustion engine in which an interior structure acts as a resonator chamber, so that intake noises which occur at certain frequencies are muffled. The interior structure provided with the openings is in this case mounted in the collecting space of the suction pipe. However, such insertion structures may have a disadvantageous influence on the rate of air flow.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a resonator chamber or reflection chamber which muffles intake noises for a suction system of an internal-combustion engine, without impairing the air inflow into the suction pipe.
Another object of the invention is to produce such a reflection chamber using simple manufacturing techniques.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a reflection chamber which remains reliably fastened to the suction system of the internal-combustion engine for the entire running time of the engine.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the suction system according to the invention, in which the openings required to form the resonator chamber are provided in the wall section of the container of the suction system, and are closed off by a cover that seals off the openings toward the outside. As a result, the flow-optimized interior structure of the suction system remains unchanged, and the inflow behavior of the taken-in combustion air is not affected.
Both the container and cover which seals off the openings are advantageously made of a plastic material, and are preferably connected with one another by vibration welding. To obtain a reliable and secure weld seam connection, a web arranged on the exterior side of the container and surrounding the openings is provided as a weld seam for the vibration welding. So that the welding expulsion is fixed during the welding operation, respective interior and an exterior webs extending parallel to the center web are used to limit the welding expulsion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.